PRINCIPAL RESEARCH CORE (Director: Dr. Jeffrey Draine) In this core, we focus on building and fostering capabilities of researchers to conduct relevant and innovative research that has direct relevance to policies and practice at the center of the MH-SA-CJ dynamic. In keeping with the multi-system and multi-disciplinary aspects of the MSDA approach, the proposed research crosses over to address substance abuse (SA) services and criminal justice (CJ) research and involves researchers from a variety of disciplines. Strengthening the interconnectedness of researchers in each of these fields of investigation enhances the possibility for partnerships to develop and for theoretical and methodological crossfertilization to occur, which together will enhance the quality and relevance of MH-SA-CJ research. It is our expectation that, independent of whether the research is generative, developmental, or confirmatory, it addresses issues that are relevant to practice and policy and are grounded in the experiences and expertise of people directly and indirectly involved in the phenomenon being studied, adding the multi-actor perspective of the MSDA approach to the research conducted under the auspices of the proposed advanced Center. Specific Aim 3: Design and Implement MH-SA-CJ Services &Intervention Research Drawing on the consortium and the Center's infrastructure, conceptualize, design, and implement projects that: (a) frame research questions using the MSDA approach in ways that are sensitive to ecological, cultural, race, ethnicity, and gender issues of the person at-risk;(b) support the development of rigorous externally-funded large scale research projects;and (c) provide research opportunities for junior and senior investigators.